


После победы

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов про то, что было после победы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сезонное обострение

Занзас говорит, издевательски выгнув одну бровь:  
\- Вот это да.  
Занзас говорит, ослабляя и без того болтающийся на шее галстук:  
\- Ну ты даешь, Савада.  
Цуна сумрачно хмурит брови и дергает уголком четко очерченных губ, а потом запросто садится на полированную крышку и свешивает ноги. Гроб для него немного великоват, это и издалека видно, поэтому Занзас одобрительно кивает и не спрашивает даже - утверждает:  
\- На вырост брал, да? Одобряю, молодец.  
\- Да иди ты, - досадливо огрызается Цуна. - Я не за этим тебя позвал.  
\- Да ну? - удивленно тянет Занзас, оглядывается и проваливается в мягкое кресло. - А знаешь, мне нравится твой подход к делу. Очень удобно. Завещание?..  
\- Занзас, - во взгляде Цуны бесконечная круговерть огня и усталости, и все это переливается золотом, заставляя вспомнить об осени, ржавых листьях в бассейне и холодном солнце. - У тебя что, сезонное обострение? Я не собираюсь умирать... по крайней мере, по-настоящему. И тем более не собираюсь завещать тебе Вонголу. Я... просто.  
Занзас смотрит на него внимательно и зло, потом вздыхает - Цуна соскальзывает с гроба, подходит вплотную. Упирается коленями в колени Занзаса, наклоняется.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Савада, - негромко говорит Занзас. - У меня не встает на кости. Если ты сейчас на что-то намекаешь.  
\- Я знаю.  
С такого расстояния отчетливо видно, насколько он худой и уставший. Тонкая кожа пергаментно натянута на скулах, глаза блестят остро и нездорово, дыхание частое и рваное. Занзас задумчиво тянет его на себя, и Цуна поддается.  
Слышно, как мимо кабинета торопливо ходят люди, вдали затихает негромкий женский смех, кто-то ругается. База Вонголы живет своей жизнью, и ей нет дела до того, чем заняты боссы - есть вещи поважнее.  
Цуна подается вперед, почти падает на него, неловко и неудобно, целует торопливо, будто боится ответной реакции и спешит успеть урвать хоть что-то.  
Занзас смотрит на его подрагивающие ресницы, на смурную складку между бровей, чувствует сквозь двойной слой одежды заполошный стук чужого сердца - и не двигается, намеренно спокойно положив руки на худую спину, между лопаток.  
\- Ну? - интересуется он, когда Савада выдыхается и прекращает мусолить его губы своими. - Объяснишься?  
Цуна тяжело дышит и краснеет под его взглядом - некрасиво, по-дурацки, всем лицом. Но все равно отвечает, только совсем не то, что ожидает Занзас:  
\- Я завтра не вернусь. Просто хотел сделать что-то такое, после чего и сдохнуть было бы не так обидно.  
\- Урод ты мелкий, - отвечает Занзас, стряхивая его со своих коленей.  
\- Я вернусь в новый мир, совсем другим, - торопливо говорит Цуна. - Наверное, это буду не я. И будешь не ты.  
У него срывается голос и, похоже, совсем срывает крышу - он смотрит так отчаянно и зло, что у Занзаса бегут мурашки по спине.  
\- И что?  
Цуна смотрит на него, хватает ртом воздух, а потом будто сдувается - облизывает пересохшие губы, прикрывает глаза, горбится.  
\- И то, - медленно выговаривает он. - И то...  
Занзас смотрит на него - худого, уморенного, неожиданно повзрослевшего. Смотрит на гроб. На дверь.  
А потом вздыхает и роняет в воцарившуюся тишину:  
\- Иди ко мне, жалкий мусор.  
Наверное, думает он, я буду скучать.


	2. Пустая бутылка

Савада празднует победу в гордом одиночестве - закрывшись у себя в кабинете и глуша шампанское прямо из горла. Ему, вежливому до зубовного скрежета японскому выскочке, чертовски не идет быть таким: мрачным, пьяным и сумасшедшим.   
\- Ты меня радуешь, Савада, - с удовольствием выговаривает Занзас, наблюдая за ним от двери.  
В кабинете непривычно пусто. Наверное, Занзас слишком привык к гробу, вносившему в обстановку любопытный элемент безысходности.  
\- Наслаждайся, - щедро разрешает Цуна, делая еще один жадный глоток.   
Занзас отрывается от дверного косяка, щелкает замком - звук взрывается и падает в тишину, заставляя вздрогнуть. Цуна смотрит прямо перед собой, весь белый, только глаза в полутьме кажутся бездонными черными колодцами.   
\- Скоро все начнет меняться, - говорит он хрипло. - Мир вокруг нас, люди. Я. Ты. Наша память.  
\- Я жалеть не буду, - отрезает Занзас.   
Смотрит внимательно на Цуну, на малиновые влажные губы, на невменяемые совершенно глаза, на нервно барабанящие по столу пальцы. А потом Цуна поднимает на него взгляд - и Занзас проваливается в него, как в омут. И приходит в себя спустя мгновение - взмокший, хватающий судорожно воздух.  
\- Вот видишь, - мрачно усмехается он. - А я буду.   
\- О чем жалеть? - Занзас пожимает плечами, двигает кресло и садится напротив. Теперь их разделяет только стол - и это бесконечно много. - Мы живы.   
\- Мы забудем о войне, которую выиграли, - отвечает Цуна, глядя куда-то мимо Занзаса. - Мы забудем, почему все началось.   
\- Все началось с двух мудаков, - говорит Занзас спокойно. - Амбициозный мудак любил рушить миры, а трусливый мудак боялся собственной возможности защищать. И трусы у него в сердечко.  
\- Дались тебе мои трусы, - фыркает Цуна.   
Но улыбается, пусть даже и бледно, вымученно.  
Напряжение немного спадает, Цуна отставляет опустевшую бутылку и укладывает голову на скрещенные на столе руки. У него длинные волосы - растрепанные на макушке и заплетенный в неаккуратную короткую косицу хвост. Занзас смотрит на его макушку, думая, что мог бы погладить его по голове, но только зачем?   
\- Занзас, - глухо зовет Цуна. - Скажи, ты тоже из-за пламени не можешь напиться?  
\- Могу, - Занзас прикрывает глаза. Он страшно устал. - Но ненадолго.  
\- Несправедливо, - жалуется Цуна. - А если я тебе сейчас предложу меня трахнуть, мы потом сможем списать это на алкоголь?  
Занзас замирает, а потом поднимает взгляд, решив, что ослышался. Уши у Цуны пылают - даже в полутьме хорошо видно.   
\- Савада, - недоверчиво тянет он. - Тебя что, никак не отпустит?  
Цуна мотает головой, не показывая лица, трясется - и только потом Занзас понимает, что он так смеется.   
\- Нет, - глухо, сквозь смех, выдавливает он. - Меня на тебе замкнуло, веришь?  
\- Я верю, что ты идиот, - отвечает Занзас, все-таки протягивает вперед руку и тянет его за отросшие волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя.   
Цуна зажмуривается и вытягивает губы трубочкой, и Занзас тут же его отпускает.   
\- Прости, - смеется Цуна, пряча глаза. - Я... забудь.   
Занзас вздыхает, оглядывается, выискивая взглядом что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- У тебя есть еще выпивка? - рассеянно интересуется он. - Страшно хочу надраться.  
\- Страшно хочу разнузданного пьяного секса, - вполголоса добавляет Цуна. И говорит - громко, уверенно: - Для тебя есть все, Занзас.  
Пожалуй, сегодня у них будет праздник.


	3. Забытое

Не успев закрыть за собой дверь, Занзас понимает - что-то случилось.  
У него нет хваленой Интуиции Вонголы, у него есть только звериное чутье, то самое, что предупреждает его об опасности, заставляя быстрее биться сердце.   
Слуха касается голос - знакомый, но другой, не тот, что был неделю назад:  
\- Здравствуй, Занзас. Чем обязан?  
Всего четыре слова, сказанные с незнакомой, чужой интонацией - и Занзас стремительно оборачивается, выхватывая из полумрака кабинета, из глубоких теней и приглушенных бликов от костра в камине - выхватывая невысокую худую фигуру с растрепанной головой.  
\- Привет, - скалится он, запирает дверь на замок. - Не рад мне, а, Савада?  
\- Почему же, - отвечают ему из мешанины теней и замолкают, наблюдая.  
Занзас подходит близко, к самому столу, почти начинает выискивать взглядом лакированный гроб - но вовремя вспоминает, что гроба нет и не было. Почти не было.  
Иногда Занзасу кажется, что он прожил две жизни.   
В одной из них Саваду пришлось похоронить в этом чертовом гробу посреди леса, и он лежал там в окружении белых лилий, сложив руки на груди - умиротворенный, улыбающийся с облегчением, будто мечтал наконец-то сдохнуть и оставить все на них.   
В другой жизни ублюдок Бьякуран рос рядом с ним, с Савадой, и они были если не друзьями, то приятелями точно.   
Занзас не знает точно, что было на самом деле, что было первым, но смутно подозревает, что совсем скоро одни воспоминания заменят другие, что у него тоже будет только одна истина, и все изменится.   
Наверное, когда-то он говорил, что не будет жалеть, но сейчас он в этом сомневается.   
Наверное, изменится не только их память, но и кое-что еще. Кое-что более важное.  
\- Можешь включить свет, - негромко говорит ему Цуна, сползая чуть ниже в кресле, и Занзас не выдерживает - наклоняется вперед, через стол, и хватает его за расслабленный галстук, дергает вверх, Цуна издает приглушенный недовольный звук, и...  
И Занзас видит его лицо.  
Занзас видит его всего - по-прежнему худого, гибкого, ленивого, расслабленного... и ни капли былого отчаяния во взгляде. Цуна смотрит на него немного непонимающе, слегка скучающе и совсем чуть-чуть - недоуменно.   
\- Что ты?.. - начинает он, но Занзас отпускает его галстук так быстро, будто он изогнулся в его ладони, вмиг превратившись в гадюку.  
\- Что ты помнишь? - требовательно спрашивает он, перегибается через стол, а потом, опомнившись, просто обходит его и садится на столешницу, перед Цуной.  
Тот смотрит на него снизу вверх, слегка приподняв брови, и по его взгляду невозможно понять, о чем он думает - японский выскочка всегда умел скрывать эмоции.  
\- Что. Ты. Помнишь, - рычит Занзас, наклоняясь к его лицу, и Цуна тянется вперед, почти касается его губ своими, открывает беззащитную шею в вырезе белой рубашки.  
Цуна почти целует его, и когда Занзас чуть не забывает о своем желании узнать, насколько все плохо, все-таки отвечает:  
\- Мне кажется, ты не в себе, Занзас.   
Занзас застывает, смотрит в его глаза - в черные бессмысленные колодцы, полные непонимания и сочувствия, - и тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя, как где-то внутри него ненадолго перестает биться сердце.  
\- Гроб, - хрипло говорит он.  
\- Гроб? - удивляется Савада. - О чем ты?  
\- В гробу я тебя видел, - сипло выговаривает Занзас, медленно, механически сползает со стола, и идет к двери.   
Наверное, в любой другой ситуации он не смог бы уйти просто так, не выбив из Савады все глупости.   
Наверное, будь все немного иначе, он не расстроился бы так сильно.  
Наверное, он тоже был немного другим.   
Но Занзас этого уже не помнит.


	4. Блокнот

Скажи Занзасу кто-нибудь еще месяц назад, что он опустится до ведения дневника - Занзас расхохотался бы этому кому-нибудь в лицо.   
Но Занзасу такого никто не говорил, и Занзас ведет дневник. Пока сам собой восстанавливается замок Варии, пока офицеры и уцелевшие рядовые живут в подземной базе Вонголы - Занзас скрупулезно записывает в толстый потрепанный блокнот все, что помнит из своей ненастоящей жизни.  
С каждым днем исписанных листов становится все больше - но с каждым днем ему все сложнее различить, что происходило на самом деле, а что - всего лишь плод его фантазии.  
Например, он не знает, правда ли в тот самый первый раз Савада так и уснул на нем, пригревшись и сумев наконец-то расслабиться. Правда ли Занзас уснул в итоге сам - в непривычном месте, с непривычным человеком. С Савадой.  
Правда ли тогда, после победы, которой не было, они напились так, что у них ничего не вышло.   
С Савадой он видится часто - дела Вонголы идут неплохо, с каждым днем база возвращается к своему довоенному виду, все меньше напоминая о случившемся. Занзас думает, что они окончательно забудут, когда все вернется на круги своя.   
\- Занзас, - зовет Савада.  
У него спокойный голос, да и выглядит он намного лучше, чем две недели назад - в том неслучившемся прошлом, когда в его кабинете стоял гроб, а сам он готовился сдохнуть ради победы. Этот Савада совсем его не боится, но и не говорит больше, что его замкнуло на нем. Этот Савада вежливый, спокойный и улыбчивый. Если бы не то неслучившееся прошлое, Занзас был бы доволен.  
Но ему уже мало.  
\- Занзас, - зовет Савада настойчиво. - Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
\- Что такое? - отзывается он насмешливо. - Хочешь поговорить о Вонголе?  
Савада качает головой, перестав улыбаться - для нового себя он слишком серьезный, и это смутно беспокоит.   
Над базой цветет лето. Они стоят у самого входа, разглядывая сам собой восстанавливающийся город - дома растут прямо у них на глазах, затягиваются трещины, из ниоткуда появляются стекла на окнах. Люди ходят мимо растущих домов, ничего не замечая, и это тоже добавляет немного сумасшествия происходящему.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит он отрывисто, резко разворачивается и идет в сторону жилого отсека базы.   
Занзас идет следом. Разглядывает обтянутую белой рубашкой спину, небрежно закатанные до локтей рукава, растрепанные короткие волосы.   
Что-то кажется ему неправильным, но он не может понять, что именно.  
Занзас закрывает за собой дверь и с удивлением понимает, что Савада привел его к себе - это спальня, чистая, аккуратная и безликая.   
Савада разворачивается к нему на входе, не дав ступить и шагу - вцепляется мертвой хваткой, прижимается всем телом, пристает на цыпочки - и Занзас не сразу понимает, что он хочет сделать.  
А когда понимает, его разбирает нервный смех.  
\- Савада, ты совсем крышей поехал? - сквозь рвущийся наружу хохот интересуется он, он тот не реагирует на его слова, тянется вверх, и Занзас все-таки поддается - не потому что Савада такой настойчивый, а потому что он сам уже не может.  
Он переступает с ноги на ногу, наклоняется - Савада намного ниже, меньше, но от него пышет таким жаром, что хочется орать от восторга.   
\- Наверное, - безразлично отвечает он, шагает не глядя назад, заставляя Занзаса идти за ним, а потом упасть на спружинившую кровать. - Я не знаю, зачем, но мне это нужно.  
Занзас нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, вглядывается в беспокойное, слишком привычное лицо, и только потом вспоминает.  
\- У тебя короткие волосы, - говорит он так, будто вспомнил что-то важное.   
Савада хмурится и тянет Занзаса на себя, он неожиданно сильный и гибкий, и Занзас на некоторое время прекращает думать вообще.   
Только потом, когда Савада уже спит, нахмуренный и будто бы обеспокоенный, Занзас достает из кармана свой потрепанный блокнот и записывает, пока еще помнит.  
Всего два слова: "Длинный хвост".   
У Савады коротко остриженные волосы, и ему это странно не идет.


	5. Провалы

В следующий раз он видится с Савадой спустя полтора месяца.  
Время летит безостановочным потоком, круговерть дел подхватывает Занзаса, тащит за собой, взбалтывает и выплевывает на берег: ошарашенного и совершенно разбитого. Замок Варии вернулся к своему первоначальному виду спустя две недели после того дня с Савадой, когда Занзас почему-то обратил внимание на его короткие волосы.  
Оставаться на базе Вонголы не было смысла.  
Занзас медленно пережевывает воспоминания, стараясь воспроизвести их в памяти, но многое ускользает от него, словно подергивается туманной дымкой: он четко помнит огромный лакированный гроб посреди кабинета, но не может понять, зачем он был там установлен. Чувствует, как внутри больно дергает ощущением худого, почти костлявого тела под собой, но в первый и единственный раз, когда они переспали, Савада был... нормальным. В голове звенит горькое, болезненно честное: «Я завтра не вернусь», но Занзас не уверен, что слышал эти слова на самом деле.  
За время восстановления Варии он почти не трогал свой блокнот, записывая туда редкие и незначительные детали, и теперь, доставая и перечитывая его, он не устает поражаться тому, как много всего стерлось из памяти. Еще совсем немного времени, и ему станет казаться, что все написанное — плод дурной фантазии. Однако что-то подсказывает, что он не смог бы такое выдумать, даже если бы захотел.  
В вечер, когда Занзас осознает, что прошло полтора месяца, он не выдерживает и набирает номер.  
Долгие гудки ввинчиваются в мозг, но Занзас терпеливо ждет — сам не зная, чего именно.  
Наконец, ему отвечают.  
— Занзас, — настороженно произносит голос Савады, и он звучит совсем не сонно, хотя часы показывают без четверти полночь.  
— Эй, — лениво здоровается он.  
И замолкает, потому что не знает, зачем позвонил. Можно было бы подумать, что Занзас соскучился и ему не хватает Савады, но с чего бы вдруг. И все-таки что-то подтачивает его изнутри, тревога медленно оборачивается вокруг шеи и душит.   
Савада откашливается, а после напряженно интересуется:  
— Ты ведь не просто так позвонил?  
— А если просто так? — губы сами собой расползаются в оскал.   
Савада молчит целую вечность. А потом с незнакомой интонацией говорит:  
— Если ты не занят, приезжай. Я тут... в общем, мне надо.  
Он как будто колдует. «Мне надо» звучит как пароль, открывающий все на свете замки.   
Савада встречает его в темноте возле ворот, терпеливо ждет, пока он загоняет машину, а потом глупо перетаптывается рядом, будто не знает, зачем это вообще нужно.  
Занзас цепко, внимательно разглядывает его в скупом свете фонарей: короткие растрепанные волосы, круги под глазами, напряженная складка у рта. И тревога, подспудно грызшая его все это время, прорывается наружу.  
— Что, — интересуется он насмешливо, — тяжелые дни?  
Савада поднимает на него уставший взгляд и тускло улыбается. Внутри покалывает удивлением и странным узнаванием, будто это уже случалось, только Занзас точно помнит, что Савада никогда так на него не смотрел. Как будто он медленно умирает, но не хочет, чтобы об этом узнали.  
— Можно и так сказать, — подтверждает он, зябко обхватывая себя за плечи. — У тебя когда-нибудь... было чувство, что ты как будто... не знаю, как объяснить. Две жизни прожил?  
Занзас молчит, поэтому Савада прикусывает нижнюю губу и разворачивается, молча направляясь в сторону наземной части базы. Они идут через большую территорию, и вокруг стрекочут сверчки и поют ночные птицы. Наверху, в небе, горят звезды.  
Занзас выдыхает, хватая Саваду за плечо. Тот застывает, каменеет под его рукой, но не вырывается.  
— Рассказывай, — требует он, и Савада склоняет голову, пряча глаза.  
Когда он начинает говорить, по загривку ползут промозглые мурашки.  
— Знаешь, я как будто лежу в темноте и не могу шевельнуться. Очень тесно, воздух спертый, пахнет гнилью. Как в гробу.  
Он продолжает говорить, торопливо, захлебываясь, вываливая на Занзаса всю подноготную, все секреты, все страхи и тревоги, и в конце концов признается, горько выплевывая:  
— А потом я вспоминаю тебя. Ты говоришь, что будешь скучать. Только я совсем не понимаю, когда ты так говорил.  
— Я не говорил, — хрипит Занзас.  
Савада кивает, и они все-таки заходят в дом. В коридорах горит приглушенный желтый свет, вокруг ни души, и Занзас вдруг вспоминает.  
— Дневник.  
Когда Савада оборачивается на него, непонимающе и настороженно глядя из-под челки, Занзас торопливо достает из внутреннего кармана потрепанный блокнот, заменивший ему дневник, и угрюмо предупреждает:  
— Кому расскажешь — убью.  
Саваде хватает такта не улыбнуться.  
Они читают дневник, закрывшись в его кабинете, сидя за громадным полированным столом и отхлебывая виски прямо из горла по очереди. Занзас знает наизусть каждое слово на каждой исписанной странице, и все равно читает вместе с Савадой, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом. Тот хмурится, облизывает сухие губы, качает головой и тихо выдыхает, но не отрывает взгляда от строк, исписанных мелким убористым почерком.  
Записей много, очень много, но и они неумолимо заканчиваются.  
Савада взбалтывает опустевшую бутылку, кренится на Занзаса и так замирает, уткнувшись в его плечо лбом. Занзас кладет ладонь на встрепанную макушку.  
— Я ничего этого не помню, — заплетающимся языком выговаривает он.  
— Знаю, — соглашается Занзас.  
«Я тоже», — думает он.  
И ничего больше не говорит.


End file.
